Enrique Gil
|image = File:Enrique-gil.jpg |Row 1 title = Born |Row 1 info = Enrique Mari Bacay Gil Cebu, Philippines |Row 3 title = Ethnicity |Row 3 info = Filipino, Spanish, German |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Actor, model, dancer, singer |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 2008-present |Row 2 title = Nickname(s) |Row 2 info = Quen, Quenito |Row 6 title = Portrays |Row 6 info = Francis |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }}Enrique Gil (born Enrique Mari Bacay Gil on March 30, 1992 in Cebu City, Cebu, Philippines) is a Filipino actor, model and dancer. He is currently under contract with ABS-CBN's Star Magic and co-managed by Stages Production Specialists, Inc. He became famous for portraying the role of BJ in the teleserye Budoy and Prince Jao / Dasho Jao in Princess and I. He portrays Francis in Muling Buksan Ang Puso. Early Life Enrique Gil was born on March 30, 1992Shoutout! Cast in Cebu City. He is the son of Enrique Amadeo Gil Sr.† and Barbara Anne Gil (Bambi Gil). He has an elder brother Enrique Javier (Javy) and a younger sister Diandra Frances (Andie). He is a Cebuano with Spanish and German roots. He graduated high school in 2008 from Manresa School in Paranaque City.Enrique Gil from good boy to playboyStar Magic introduces 20 new showbiz hopefuls He took up Bachelor of Science in Information Technology at San Beda College-Alabang until the end of his first year. Career Acting Gil started acting in the summer of 2008. He was 16 years old then, and boredom led him to enroll in commercial modelling workshops as well as musical theater workshops conducted by Trumpets.Enrique Gil still sees himself as a newbie after two years in showbiz He appeared in a series of TV commercials, including one of Lewis and Pearl's ads. He was later launched as part of ABS-CBN's Star Magic Circle Batch 16. He landed his first television role in the action-drama series Pieta where he played Harold. Before Pieta, he has made a cameo appearance in I Love Betty La Fea as one of the Ecomodels. In 2009, During the taping of Pieta, his mom convinced him to audition in the sitcom George and Cecil. As soon as head writer and director direk Joey Reyes saw Enrique, he immediately cast him to be on the show. Later he was also cast in the indie film Pitas as the brother of Kristel Moreno.Enrique Gil, Star Circle 16 heartthrob! In 2010, he co-starred in the indie war film Diego and His Brothers.Cheers to Star Magic’s March-born talents In April, he joined ASAP XV as one of Star Magic's "Gigger Boys".Enrique Gil is the newest Gigger Boy In May, he co-starred in the teleserye Rosalka where he played the role of Andrew. He was originally set to appear in Kokey @ Ako,Enrique Gil stars in the upcoming teleserye ‘Kokey @ Ako’ but his character was written off in favor of Jason Francisco. He played the character of Joco, little brother of Paolo Barredo (Gerald Anderson) in the film Till My Heartaches End. He got his first hosting stint in the ABS-CBN teen variety show, Shoutout!.Your favorite teen stars ‘Shout Out!’ begins today In 2011, he got demoted from host to a regular performer in Shoutout!,Enrique Gil says it's his time to be given lead roles; denies courting Erich Gonzales which was revamped and renamed to Shoutout!: Level Up. The show was eventually cancelled due to poor ratings. He played Jim in the 10th episode of Your Song Presents: Kim. He got his break when he was cast to play Michael Miranda (originally played by Diether Ocampo) in the 2011 remake of Mula Sa Puso.JM De Guzman, Lauren Young, and Enrique Gil will lead new cast of Mula sa Puso He played Troy Cabrera in Good Vibes. Gil admitted, during the Good Vibes press conference, that he was set to appear in the ABS-CBN's remake of María la del Barrio but had to let go of his role due to conflicting schedules. He replaced Albie Casiño in the upcoming Star Cinema film Way Back Home — the film debut of Kathryn Bernardo and Julia Montes.Enrique Gil replaces Albie Casiño in upcoming Kathryn Bernardo-Julia Montes movieKathryn Bernardo and Julia Montes portray sisters in Way Back Home He appeared as BJ Maniego in Budoy.Gerald Anderson is Budoy, a child suffering from Angel Syndrome He was featured in Zia Quizon's Music Video debut entitled Ako Na Lang. In 2012, he starred as Dasho Jao Rinpoche in Princess and I. He was cast in the movie The Reunion, a Filipino teen romantic comedy film directed by Frasco Mortiz. He was included in the movie Amorosa, making this his first horror film. Later in the year, he was cast in The Strangers, one of the official entries for the 38th Metro Manila Film Festival and his first MMFF movie. In 2013, he was featured in Myrtle Sarrosa's Mr. Kupido music video, which was released in February. Enrique also portrayed Senate President Juan Ponce Enrile on the ABS-CBN's longest running drama anthology, Maalaala Mo Kaya.Enrique Gil will portray Juan Ponce Enrile in MMK Following this, he is slated to star in a number of new projects. Beginning July 8, 2013, he will top-bill the teleserye entitled Muling Buksan Ang Puso, with his co-stars from The Reunion and The Strangers, Julia Montes and Enchong Dee. He is also co-starring in a movie with Julia, Martin del Rosario and Pokwang. The movie is rumored to be a romantic comedy under Star Cinema and is tentatively titled Call Girl. Dancing In the Philippines, he is known as the "Dougie King" for his signature dance moves to the song "Teach Me How to Dougie". After dancing "Gentleman" by Psy at Vice Ganda's Concert, he is now hailed as "Gentleman King". Singing While he was filming Princess and I, he recorded a song called "Tunay Na Ligaya", which was featured on the show's soundtrack. The soundtrack was released on June 15, 2012 by Star Records and was certified gold. His first single entitled "O'Ha (Kaya Mo Ba'to)" premiered on the radio station, MOR 101.9, on July 8, 2013. Filmography Television Films Music Videos External Links References Category:Cast Category:Actor